Indigo Eyes
by the1andonlyBelarus
Summary: Natalya is already nervous over her final year of ballet school and the trio dance she must preform perfectly if she wants to be a star, but after finding the love of her life cheats on her, will she ever make it? Mathias is a reporter for the New York Times, doing a special interview of the theater arts, but who is this beautiful ballerina? BelarusxDenmark (rated M for later chap
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That's all she felt, as Natalya just stared at what looked like Alfred kissing a blonde girl with pig tails. "alf-f-ie," she gave a soft gasp, dropping the bouquet of Grenoble daisies that had been sent to her previously by him. Alfred finally opened his eyes to see a broken hearted Belarus. She stared back her indigo eyes clouding over as she took a step back in surprise at the sight in front of her. "What is it Alfred?" came the British accent from the blonde girl. Natalya surprisingly felt no anger just as if something had broken inside of her, as if she had no feeling, "I-I ….. Just…Alfred…..," she paused and looked up her eyes so broken and sad that they could shatter your heart, "I guess brother was right, I'm not good enough for anyone; I'm glad you're happy now." Her eyes met with the emerald rocks that were Alice's, "take care of him," she looked at Alfred, the beautiful hues of ocean blue that she loved so much stared back at her in shock, "keep the daisy's, I kept wondering how you knew they were my favorite, I bet their hers too..," she turned heel and walked away from the scene bits of her heart falling on the ground as she walked. Only one word came out of the American, "Bela."

Natalya returned home and opened the door; Anri and Liz were sitting on her couch with Chinese food and playing her Xbox that he had given her for her birthday. "h-hi r-roomies," Bela said shakily as she removed her boots from her legging-clad legs. Hungary and Belgium turned their heads simultaneously. "You're home earl-," started Anri, but she stopped seeing the cold country's blank eyes. "Nat? What happened weren't you with Alfred tonight?" Liz looked at Natalya with the same confused stare. "No, he had…..someone else tonight," her voice shook, "I'm no longer a sufficient girlfriend, but he's happy, so happy, I mean he had so much love for her….I just …" Natalia stopped and turned to her friends, "I'm not going to cry, I haven't done that since brother kicked me out for loving the man he hates, so I'm just going to change and come back and hang out with you guys," she gave them a smile, all that pain wiped off her face, but her eyes remained dark empty pools that might never show happiness again.

Natalya woke up again the next day and went with her roommates to the studio. Her hair was up in the braided bun, the streaks of purple she insisted be died in her silvery hair showed through the bun and braid in streaks. Natalya also brought along her toe shoes and black practice outfit for the rehearsal. Anri have a pink ribbon tied up in her trademark hair style along with the same practice uniform, While Liz simply had a ponytail and uniform. The trio arrived at the ballet studio with just enough time to see Roderich and Annaliese Eldenstein step in at the same time. "Morning!" Anri greeted them cheerfully, "how is the pianists doing?" "Quite well thank you," Anna replied holding out a box of bagels, "I brought a little something since we'll be the only ones here today!" Liz clapped her hands and hugged Roderich, "I'm so glad they let us borrow the studio! Our recital opener for the school is in two weeks!" "We have to be serious today you four, this is a very big deal," Roderich replied, but stopped and looked around, "where did Natalya go?" But Bela had already stepped inside of the studio; as she got ready for the day of rehearsals that would help her forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock buzzed again at 8:45 for the fifth time that morning. Mathias jumped out of bed with a start, "Dammit! I'm late again!" He rushed around the room desperately grabbing clothes and putting them on. "What the hell Luka?!" He yelled at one of his four other roommates as he ran into the bathroom to spike his hair, brush his teeth, and wash his hair. "It's your own fault for hitting the snooze button four times," replied Luka's stoic voice. "Yea idiot," Emil chimed in eating his bowl of cereal hunched over a book. "What?" Came the sweet sleepy voice of their Finnish roommate Tina with her scary Swedish boyfriend, Berwald, as they walked out to see the commotion. "The Danish is being and idiot that's what," Luka answered. "Yea yea yea I'm out!" Mathias called as he hopped from foot to foot to the door putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. "Bye!" They all called to him as he sprinted out the door.

Skipping his morning coffee, Mathias rushed into the office of his job as head of a popular magazine Top Notch. Once he was on his floor, he quickly rushed into his office and flopped down on the chair. Suddenly his door busted open, "Mathias I have a job for you," came the booming voice of his Russian boss, Ivan.

"Y-yes Mr. Brinski!"

"Your assigned to the arts articles due to Mr. Bonnefoy's recent vacation, so you're gonna cover for him"

"U-understood"

"Good, you start today"

With that, the scary Russian man left the room leaving Mathias to get on his computers and look for some upcoming theatre or fine art events to cover for this arts column pages. He finally came across the White Swan School for Ballet's website. He looked at the times and dates of performances and such. So he decided to visit the theatre in hopes of meeting a couple of students he could follow around and interview to see how they get ready for the performances. And with that, he grabbed his stuff and headed out.

"Bela!" Anri walked onto the stage where Natalya was already warming up. "Why the big rush?" Liz giggled coming up behind the Belgium girl, toe shoes in hand. Belarus stopped her perawete and looked back at them, "can't help it if you're slow," she retorted throwing them a half smile. "Oh Natalya I'm so sorry we took so long," called Annalieese in a worried tone as her brother Roderich and and Liz kept exchanging looks. "Oh, it's no big deal! I'm just really nervous, this performance is going to be viewed by critics and there's going to be scouts from high end ballet troupes coming, if I can get an offer from them I can finally take care of myself," Bela whispered the end to herself slightly and slid her dim light eyes to the house and continued her warm ups. Annalieese nodded and took her place at the piano with her brother as they readied their sheet music. Anri and Liz shot each other the worried look, they both understood all too well the past couple of months had been hard for their dear friend, between her brother outing her and what happened last night with Alfred, they were surprised she wasn't in shambles yet.

The girls finished putting on their shoes and doing their warm ups with their friend. "Alright Ana and I will start from the top," Roderich called to the trio. "Okay, we're ready," Natalya answered. The dance they were doing told a story of a princess who becomes lost in her own spiral of depression while her good and bad conscious trie to jerk her out of it. In the end the princess comes back to her prince. Just like her part Bela was lost in such a spiral, where was she to go from here? Alfred no longer loved her and neither did Vanya. Sure she had her friends to guide her, but what about her prince? She didn't care to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias walked up to the giant theatre astounded by the size of it for just a ballet school. Slipping into the the front door he saw what was three ballerinas already there practicing. One was lanky, long-limbed, and blonde. Another was brunette with a flower tucked in her hair alone with a tall strong looking a body. That's when he saw her, a beautiful silver-and-purple haired girl with a lithe, well muscled, woman. She spun and danced with the other two magnificently; it was obvious she was the lead in this dance. The real thing that threw Mathias off was the beautiful doe eyes she possessed, but despite their shimmery indigo color, they looked empty, like nothing was there. He felt the need to reach out to her, to touch her, ask her what her troubles are, and help her.

He snapped out of it around the same time the music stopped playing and he stood giving them a large applause while walking up to the stage. The girls stopped and looked at him in slight surprise, even the two pianists were looking from behind the piano in which they sat behind. "Can I help you?" Came the calm almost icy voice of the indigo eyed girl, the other ballerinas still looked in shock. "Yes actually, I work for a magazine called Top Notch and I was wondering if I could interview you girls leading up to your winter performance just to see how you prepare for it, you know like an inside look," Mat answered becoming a little nervous under the heat of those empty eyes. "I-interview..." Trailed the blonde, "u-us?!" finished the brunette. "No" replied the icy girl, " my dancing is more important than the column of a simpleton," With that, the beautiful girl walked off. "The two other ballerinas looked at her and turned back, " she's a bit rough around the edges, but she'll warm up to you," replied the blonde, "oh! I'm Anri and that's Elizabeta!" She finished excitedly pointing to the brunette. "Call me Liz," the strong girl added. Mathias and the two girls had a short exchange of information and casual things; once they disappeared he gave a small sigh. The two twin pianists walked up to him quietly, " Miss Natalya isn't that cold to people that are kind to her, I wonder what part of the spectrum you will fall?" The man with the curly brown hair said to him, his sister simply nodded curtly to Mathias and they left the same exit the ballerinas did. Left alone the Dane stood there in slight confusion then turned and walked out. Who was that icy girl? And for that time he could not get her out of his mind.

Natalya stood changed with her bag back on her shoulder, "I'm gonna go ahead and stop by before I head home," she called to the others as she walked out. "Bye Bela," they all called, but she was too high strung out to hear. Walking down the street she finally came to her destination, the apartment complex of Alfred, her as of last night ex. Natalya stepped through the door heading up to his apartment and knocking on his door. The girl with pigtails answered, dressed in the purple button up shirt that Natalya gave Alfred for Christmas; he'd asked for the color because it matched her eyes. Not only did this new girl have that shirt on, she wore nothing else but underwear. "Yes~?" Came that annoying British accent. "I'm here for Koda," Bela answered in her icy calm voice fighting the urge not to stab this homewrecker.

"Oh? You mean that annoying grizzly cub? He's in his cage"

"C-cage?!"

"Yea? He's a deranged bear cub, I'm not about to get eaten in the middle of the night; not when me and Alfred are..." Her green eyes slide to Natalya, " well you don't need those dirty details." Becoming far more angry than she wanted to be Natalya shoved her out of the way and ran to the bedroom letting the baby grizzly that her and Alfred had raised together and picked him up as he whimpered from his neglect of food and water. "Shhh mommies here~," Natalya cooed before glaring at the blonde, " look whore, I don't care who you are or what your name is, you may have taken my boyfriend, but hurting my bear, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet." She spat in a venomous voice storming out of the apartment head on into the last person she wanted to see. "Hi Bela, you look nice today," came the voice her heart used to ache for, Alfred's. She looked up at his face and his beautiful blue eyes. "Why are you here? And why do you have Koda?" His voice sounded accusatory. "Alfie~," came the annoying whimper of the girl. Natalya felt her heart drop, Alfred look worried and called out, "Alice? What's wrong?" "That twat is crazy! She pushed me!" Alice replied in a pitiful whine. Alfred glared at Natalya, "you what?!" Natalya felt her heart shatter deeper and her anger and her eyes started to wetten, she spun around and ran out holding her bear tightly; her only family now.


	4. Chapter 4

Mathias decided to stop for some food on his way home, since Luka had probably already made dinner and it was most likely eaten by now. Just as he was turning the corner he got ran down and hit the ground, flat on his butt. When he looked to see who hit him, he recognized the beautiful silver and purple haired girl from earlier, what was her name? N-Natalya? That was it! He thought to himself, just as he was about to say something she sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. Was she crying? He looked at her and opened his mouth, "N-Natalya? Right?" Her eyes opened in slight surprise to see who said her name, her empty eyes now red and swollen, "y-yes?" She sniffed. "Hi, um it's me, um Mathias Kohler, I'm the reporter who came to visit you today," he started, but she cut him off, "I know who you are." She sniffed and wiped her eye with one hand as she held what looked like a medium sized dog. "Who's this little guy?" He smiled and pet the ball of fur lovingly, Natalya's eyes softened slightly at the with of him being so kind to Koda. "What's it's name?" He asked glancing up at her. "Koda, but his original name is Titan, but Koda is his nickname," she stared back. "Well," he thought for a moment remembering her crying eyes not to long ago, "would you mind if I bought you some lunch?" "No need I'm not hungry," her stomach growled and she blushed. "Yea yea," he grabbed her arm, "let's go get some food and get warm," he said in a rather excited tone; shockingly, Natalya went with him with no struggle. They came up to a small cafe, the Dane looked at his new Belarusian companion.

"Still hungry?"

"Yea, but I'd better hide Koda, bear cubs aren't normally aloud in"

"W-wait, that's not a dog?"

"No...?"

"Why on earth do you have a bear?!"

"My boy-" Natalya's empty eyes clouded over, "my ex got him for me from his brother."

"Ah ha! That's so Awsome!"

She simply rolled her eyes and put him in her ballet bag and walked inside. They both sat down at a table across from each other as Bela snuck Koda back onto her lap, petting him until he fell asleep. Mathias stared at her, she was such a labyrinth of a person, it's like she never stays a consistent shade of personality. The waitress then came and took their orders and they started talking again, "so what's it like being a ballerina?" Mat asked, looking into her eyes desperately looking for a glimmer of something to spark in those empty pools, but nothing changed, they remained empty as she answered him, "that depends heavily."

"On what?"

"Is this an interview or do you genuinely wish to know?"

"When I really do wish to know, you just seem so interesting I can't help it"

She blushed a slight pink, "w-well, I do my best to prove myself to all of the other girls in my class; you see, I'm not well liked among them, I'm unsure why," she felt tears well up again, "I-it doesn't matter." Their food arrived, and they began to eat, "ya know," Mathias began, "I understand you want to keep your ballet pure, but you won't ever have to go very deep and personal into this interview, hell you could make up your story if you want, but, I-I would like to continue seeing you, there's just something about you that just pulls me in," he blushed, admitting his fascination with her. "I will think about it," Mathias never looked up to see the surprised blush that brightened Natalya's face.

Later they finished and were walking out. "Hey, you know, you seem like you'd be scary, but you're pretty nice," he said to the girl. "Well people are like glaciers; they have a visible surface but a deeper side that's only visible to some," she answered back having to look up at him because of height difference. "Well, may I walk you home miss Bela?"

"You may", and they began their walk to her apartment talking and laughing with each other until she was at her door. Mathias was starting to love the smile and giggle she showed him. Natalya loved how he made her laugh, he made her feel special again. Standing in the doorway she looked at him. " well thank you for today," she hid the blush that she felt creep on her cheek and absent mindedly pet her bear. "No, it was my pleasure, I had a great time, well I guess this is bye for now?" He answered not wanting to leave. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at the studio how about?"

"So you'll do the interview?"

"Yea, I will"

"W-well thanks Bela that's great!"

"Y-yea"

Before he knew it he leaned down wanting to add something in, but she hesitated, then swiftly pecked his cheek and stepped inside quickly hiding her blush. Mathias stood there in surprise touching the warmed spot where her soft lips had touched and tried to sort out his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Once she was showered, dressed, and said good night to her roommates; Natalya laid on her bed with her cuddly bear curled up on her chest. She couldn't get her mind of this new guy, Mathias? What was his name, the blonde tall man who had treated her with the sweetness only Alfred had shown her. He was so handsome, his smile was dazzling like the stars; but, I need to get my head together, he wouldn't go for someone like me he was just being nice. Then her face turned a bright red, remembering what had just happened, oh no she hoped she didn't ruin anything and recoiled in embarrassment for herself, slamming the pillow on her face and groaning.

Mathias was on cloud nine as he walked home; the beautiful ballerina he had fallen for at first sight had given him a kiss. For the 500 time that night on his way home, Mathias moved his hand to lightly touch the spot on his cheek where her lips touched. He thought back to her pretty laugh and the way she smiled, but her empty eyes, he had not quite figured out how to get the spark back in them. Still trying to figure out how exactly he planned on doing this, he walked up to his door and stepped inside. "I'm home," he called out. Tina was curled up with Berwald on the couch with her puppy watching tv, "hello~," she called while Berwald gave a grunt in response. Mathias nodded and walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer, "what's up Emil?" He said to the white-haired boy who was sitting on the counter reading as the coffee was brewing for yet another late night reading session, "Yea," he replied not looking up. Mat shook his head, "I swear you spend mor time reading about people's lives than you do live your own."

"Says the guy who can't get a date or hold a girlfriend," Emil replied without a blink as he turned a page. "I'll have you know, that I have my eye on a very pretty girl, and..." He trailed off, he wanted to say that he's pretty sure she might like him back, but he was unsure. "That'll be the day," Emil snorted making a cup of coffee and leaving the room, book in his face. Denmark stood there for a minute, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that beautiful face out of his mind, her smile, her laugh, her eyes...the eyes that had seen so much and showed the ache of a beaten animal, like the ones he used to hunt in the motherland. "Bela..." Mathias sighed sand began walking to his room his thought focused on seeing her eyes light up; show some type of emotion just for him. "Yea.." He sighed happily sitting down on his bed, one day -he patted the empty spot on is bed next to him.

The next morning Anri woke up to Natalya poking her shoulder, "An," she started, her face applied with a little more make up than her normal eye liner and mascara, "how do you use a curling iron?" Anri tried to hold in a surprised giggle; Bela never really did do her hair, she just wasn't as super girly as most people thought she was. "Yea ill show you," Anri got up slowly still sore from rehearsals, thank god they had no practice today, the blonde thought. "Here Bela bells, I got you," Anri took the curling wand and started curling her hair into tight spirals. "Where are you going by the ways?" Anri asked trying not to burn her fingers. "I'm going to see that interviewer, I thought I'd give him a chance to ask me questions..." She began, "he knows we don't have practice today right?" Anri complied.

"Well I told him we did but..."

"Did you say that so he'd have to show up?"

"Maybe"

"And that's why you're wearing the make up?"

"..."

"And you're doing your hair for him too?"

"..."

"And the outfit...?"

"So?"

Anri giggled, finishing her friends beauty look. "All done, now you'd better head off," she nudged Bela in the direction of the doorway. She nodded stepping out and walking to the front door slipping on shoes to match her pretty sweater and leggings as she walked out the door throwing on her coat scarf and hat. "I'm off!" She called out taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Mathias stood in front of the studio, it was locked and he was sure Bela said here. When he looked up he saw her approaching; without realizing he broke into a huge bright smile and waved to her, she was stunning. "Morning Bela bells!" He called, she paused and looked up at him in surprise, "my friends call me that once in awhile too..." She smiled a bit. Mathias blushed happy that she liked the name, "so are you practicing today..?"

"No.."

"But I thought you said..?"

"I-I thought you said you wanted to see us in our daily lives leading up to the show...s-so what better way than t-to spend the day w-with me..."

Mathias gave a tiny grin at her flustered state, "sure, sounds like fun." With that they walked up the street together their arms lightly brushing against each other as they chatted and laughed exchanging smiles and hidden blushing cheeks. Soon, they came to a store filled with beautiful looking paintings and jewelry; Bela stepped in quickly walking up to a photo that caught her eye with Mat right behind.

The photo was of Bela, she instantly recognized the photo, "Alfred..." She trailed off realizing they were in one of his many art stores, "is that you?" Mat asked looking, enraptured by her beauty. "U-um Mat? C-can we leave?"

"Why Bela?"

"It's just..."

Suddenly a voice interrupted them, "well what do Ya know? My old muse Bela..." Natalya spun around, "hello Alfred..." Mathias turned as well meeting eyes with a man about the same height as him with darker blue eyes and glasses, his cowlick sticking up dressed in a suit. "Uh nice to meet you," Mathias began, "are you the artist how took that photo of Bela?" Alfred stared back at the blonde man a little enraged that he called her Bela, Alfred was the only man that got to call her her nickname. "Yes I am, Alfred jones," he stuck out his hand and Mathias took it shaking it. "So you're that big artist I've heard so much about," Mat began, "I'm a journalist, I think we've done an article on you." "You probably have," Alfred said shortly. Natalya remained silent and got a little closer to Mathias upset to even be near Alfred. "Well it's good to see you again Bela..." Alfred started, but she cut him off, "you're no longer permitted to call me that," with that she left storming out the door holding back tears with Mathias behind her. "Bela?! What's wrong?" He said as they met outside. She wouldn't answer just let more tears fall, he grabbed her and hugged her saying nothing.

hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter but I have been so busy it's been harder to keep up, plus it's my first story so I'm getting writers block here and there thank you for your patience and I will post another longer chapter in another day or two hopefully! Thank you all! Leave a review if you'd like -the1andonlybelarus


	7. Chapter 7

Once Belarus wiped her wet eyes she realized where they were; the zoo. Mathias gave her a kind smile and pulled her into another hug, " here we are," he said smiling and petting her head, "no interview today...lets just have some fun," he grabbed her hand and walked with her through the gate buying her a hot chocolate to drink as they walked up to the outdoor polar bear exhibit. "They're so beautiful," Bela finally commented feeling herself lean into Mathias slightly as they watched a mother and her cub play wrestle. "Yes, but not the most beautiful thing I've seen," he smiled down at her.

"What is the most beautiful thing you've seen?"

"Guess."

"Is it a mammal?"

"Sorta."

"Is it in this zoo?"

"Yep."

"Can it fly?"

"No, but she does when she dances."

"I want to see her."

"Look in a mirror," Mathias then took a chance and kissed her deeply letting your get on her tiptoes as he bent slightly to meet her lips.

"You tricked m-me," she stuttered; a flustered blush creeping along her cheeks. With a giggle he replied, "is that bad?" Then they walked together around talking to each other squeezing each other's hand as they held them together.

Later they returned to Bela's apartment, "would you like to come in? My room mates are out, they had date night tonight," a smile spread across her lips, her eyes sparkled looking into his as Mathias realized he finally got a small light back into those deep indigo pools. "I'd love to," he replied and kissed her again, "I wonder how it looks inside," he smiled. With a giggle she opened the door, to show the larger apartment that she shared but it was a mess. Stuff was broken things over turned, that's when a pitiful whimper came from her room so she shot off to find her small cub hiding under the bed and held him close. Mathias was stunned, and stood in the door way as Bela called her room mates in a panic; they answered. "Hello? Bela?" It was Elizaveta that answered, "Liz! What happened at the apartment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you guys?!"

"We decided to all go to Antonio's lake beach house for the weekend since the ballet isn't for another week or so, we left a note!"

"O-okay h-have fun I'll call you later..."

"Wait, Bela! What's-"

But Belarus ended the call and stared at the note written in lipstick on her broken mirror that read, "you're mine remember?" Belarus shuddered then broke down recognizing the writing. Mathias ran to her and held her close as she wept. "Shhh, it'll be okay..." He pet her hair and prayed that she'd be okay. Bela sniffed and buried her face in his shoulder holding Titan close and letting it out; big brother, he's back.

((Sorry for the short chapter but it's been hectic and now I have a good plot for you all! No more writers block! But a small warning, from next chapter on there's going to be disturbing scenes so if you can't handle smut and other things, turn back; you've been warned~! ;3))


	8. Chapter 8

Belarus looked up at Mathias finally done with her crying, "M-Mat...w-will you help me clean up and th-then stay the night..." She said her voice quivering obviously really shaken up over everything. Confused, Mathias agreed and helped her clean and sat in the living room with her a little later as they sipped tea. "Mat...I feel as though I owe you an explanation..." Belarus started and looked at him as he sat up attentively, his goofy personality turning serious; an understanding look forming on his face. "My brother...he...he is coming back for me..y-you see...He did terrible things to me and my sister..." Her eyes were blank staring at the floor fighting back the memories as they tumbled through her head, "when I was little, my brother made these...tapes...he set up cameras in my room so he could see me play and watch me dress...and h-he sold th-them...the tapes...while big sister...he made tapes of her too...he would rape her and sell the videos and the pictures of her...th-then he moved to me...he never raped me...b-but h-he f-filmed h-his sodomy o-of me... A-and sold it... T-then he sold me... T-to Alfred...I-I always thought...I felt at the time that Alfred really loved me...that he'd take care of me ... A-and he did but he...he wouldn't touch me...h-he said I was a dirty whore and didn't want my brothers sloppy seconds...b-but I loved him..." Belarus started to break down her eyes continually spilling tears as her heart broke more," I loved him so much, yet he wouldn't touch me...I was his girlfriend...he made me repeat all those aweful things my brother made me do while he watched..." She looked at Mathias, "y-you must think I'm disgusting...just disgusting..." She sobbed more.

Mathias felt a strong wave of anger and hatred for those men and he grabbed and kissed her deeply, "Bela! You're not disgusting! You're beautiful! You're more beautiful that Juliet Capulet in the flesh! You're perfect to me I feel more lucky than Romeo Montegue by just gazing apon you...those awful things aren't your fault..." He paused as his heart swelled, " I love you Bela."

He kissed her again pulling her close letting her straddle is hap as her pulled her close her chest pressing to his. Belarus couldn't speak her heart overflowed with a vast emotion of love for this man with the beautiful blue eyes. She felt a blushing heat rise in her body as his lips trailed down her neck, gently caressing the lightly scarred skin feeling soft nips and licks here and there as he pulled of her sweater, a soft purr escaping her lips. Mathias felt his bulge grow at seeing his lovely ballerina in her thin lace bra, she was at lest a c cup, her rosy buds poking out through the lace a little making Mathias want more of her bringing his lips to hers again sliding his tongue in and entwining hers as he practically ripped her leggings off her body leaving the thin lace matching thong. Belarus grew hotter kissing him back deeply tugging at his shirt feeling an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks being the only one of the two in their undies.

Mathias obliged taking his shirt off as Natalya scooted up his lap feeling the hard knot through his pants arousing her. Mathias gently picked her up letting her wrap her sinewy legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her and then trailed them lower as they got back to her room and he set her down dropping his jeans as they were becoming to constricting. He undid the thin lace that held the soft mounds of her chest, removing it whiled he kissed from her collar bone to her soft perky nipple gently taking it in his mouth and suckling gently feeling her shift and make soft sweet moans growing hotter. Mathias then gently traced his finger tips down to her panty seam and traced the outside of her small perfect slit; she was soaked through. Belarus grabbed the sheets and whimpered like a little girl as she felt him slide his fingers into her panties, his cold fingers gently teasing her warm folds as he rubbed the little nub slowly. Mathias became more turned on feeling the warm wet sensation as he then traces his kisses down her cute belly, he then slide off her sexy thing and teasingly kissed along her inner thigh then gently around the rim of her warm center as he heard her whine in a sweet sounding way and he kisses the little pink nub and gently slid in a finger surprised by the way it squeezed his finger tightly. Hungrily he suckled and licked moving his finger in and out rubbing the nerve of her g-spot. Natalya grabbed at his hair moaning and whimpering like a little girl wanting more then she suddenly felt him remove his finger and slide his soft wriggling tongue where the finger had been sending a spastic shock wave of pleasure through her making her squeak and her toes curl. Mathias felt and tasted a warm sweet liquid seep into his mouth as he purred and gave it a final lick drinking it all and kissing back up to her lips. "Such a lovely little girl~," he slid the finger that had touched her insides in her mouth; he got harder feeling her soft mouth suck the wetness from his finger, the blush creeping along his cheeks to match her own. Mathias couldn't take it anymore and he pulled off his boxers, Natalya blushed at the sight of his long and hard member. It was so big and she was so small, /how on earth is this going to fit?!/ she thought, this would be the first actual intercourse she'd have not the erotic rough touching she had had from her brother and the American. Mathias blushed from her shocked stare, "I-I'll be gentle and easy...b-but we don't have to Natalya...I want you to want this too.." He trailed off nervously. " I love you Mathias..." She squeaked softly as she pulled him down on top of her. Mathias looked into her eyes and held her close as he aligned his long wide head with her small hole, slowly, he slid it all the way in as he felt the skin break and she yelped her nails digging in his smooth skin. With a grunt he held in place letting her adjust and moaned, she was so tight, her small slit was practically squeezing his member like a constrictor; her walls were warm and soft, "shh it's okay baby..." He kissed along her trembling neck feeling the blood from her recent deflowering tickle out, "I'm gonna move, I promise it'll feel better..." He slowly began to thrust in and out of her as her whimpers of pain changed into sweet, high sounding moans. "M-Mathias~," Natalya called out as he hit the ball of nerves that sent a wave of pleasure through her again, she scrapped and scratched his back, it didn't bother him, between the tight warm feeling and the sweet gentle noises she made calling his name out, there bodies pressed together, he couldn't care less. "N-Natalya~" he panted, " I'm gonna cum~!" Bela grabbed onto his shoulders as her walls tightened near orgasm, "m-me t-too Mat~" she then moaned in a light angelic way as her walls tightened and she orgasmed quickly her hot breathe in his ear making the noise reverberate in his head as he pulled out cumming on her tummy. His limbs were heavy as he looked at her, his princess, covered in his seed and a blushing, helpless, mess. He picked her up, "lets shower my love~," he carried her to the shower and washed her careful of the sore spots then himself later carrying her back when they were done. He set her down and together they entangled themselves together under the covers and fell asleep under the stars viewable through the roof window, Bela, had never rested so peacefully before.

((Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer and it was my first smut! How'd I do? New chapter should be up soon! And how's the story so far? I'd love to hear some input!

-the1andonlyBelarus))


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours after the sun had risen, Mathias felt a tremor in his liver. Hi eyes opened and he held in a groan; he had to pee. He didn't want to disturb his resting ice princess so he carefully got oh of bed and went to the bathroom. Natalya whimpered softly from losing the warm body; grabbing a pillow and cuddling with it the same way. Mathias walked in and saw the scene and grew jealous yanking the pillow away with a growl and regained his spot holding his princess, rubbing her back as she snuggles into his chest.

"Mm? Mathias?" Natalya looked up and then winced a bit. Mathias smiles gently, "my poor blossom you must be sore..." He kissed her gently, " I can make it melt away if you want," his hand slid down her bare arm gently, then her inner thigh, "I promise the more you do now the quicker the soreness will go away..." Natalya shivered a bit and looked up at him, the innocent look in her indigo pools made him melt as he kisses her again deeper gently groping her breasts, a small squeak escaping her lips. He then slid his hand down to her regions lightly rubbing the hard pink nub trailing his lips along her jaw and down her neck her soft moans echoing in his ear. With a smirk he traced his tongue gently around her perky nipples gently starting to suck on the swollen mounds of her chest, slowly using his index finger to trace around her entrance then slide it in feeling her warm breath and her whimpers in his ear. Natalya mewled and whimpered in pleasure as she started to get hot and pawed weakly at his hair feeling the pleasure consume everything. Mathias pulled his fingers out slowly feeling how soaking she was putting them in his mouth as he climbed over her. "Bela, are you ready? It's gonna hurt a little but it'll be okay I promise." "O-okay," she looked up at him helplessly, the position only turning him on more as he slid his hard member deep insider her groaning feeling her tight sore walls as she let out a beautiful sounding moan in his ear. He grabbed the head board behind her and slowly thrust in and out getting deeper each time as she moaned in his ear lightly scratching all over his back. Natalya felt a dull rush of pain at first then slowly melted into the intense pleasure she felt when all of a sudden she was rolled over on top and held onto his neck as he sat up and leaned back into the head board admiring her pure beauty as he thrust his hips into her. Mathias grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down as she rode him. Natalya moaned louder as she lost control of her movements starting to buck her hips. Together their moans combined and Mathias held her close as he kissed her feeling his erection throb and he pulled out of her releasing it all, just then Natalya felt herself hit orgasm making a soft light moan in his ear sounding like a beautiful angel; exhausted she laid in his arms and he held her.

"Natalya..." Mathias said in his deep morning voice, " I've never felt...so connected with someone like you...I think I'm in love with you.." He stumbled and trailed off. "I love you too," she said in a weak voice her body heat welding with his. "Nat," his voice suddenly sounded urgent. "Yes?" She looked up, feeling the warmth leave as she saw the look on his face and she turned her head to see what he was looking at; on the mirror sat a large teddy bear with a picture of her and Mathias, naked and entangled with each other asleep, and it was taken from a close birds eye view; the red writing on the broken mirror read 'whore'. That's all Natalya saw before fainting.


End file.
